Go Wild
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Mizuki Hayashi has issues; issues that are called Aizen Sosuke and Espada. Unfortunately for her, Soul Society seems determined to be in a state of panic. Not only is she part of the Eleventh Division, but there's something suspicious about her...
1. Ryoka

The Soul Society was a busy place at the moment. Such was the case when the Seireitei was in state of panic.

The Shakonmaku had been breached and Ryoka had been spilt into four groups that scattered over the community.

"This..."

"What the heck is this?!"

The group of male Shinigami stared down at the large hole in the middle of the road, some prodding it with their toes.

"What could've made a hole this big from falling?"

"Move aside."

The men stiffened, glancing back over their shoulders with slight fear.

A tall woman stood behind them, arms crossed casually over her bound chest, which was displayed through the loose kosode that had fallen off her left shoulder. Dark green hair was kept away from her face by a tight braid, but unruly bangs fell into her gold eyes.

"Fourth Seat Mizuki Hayashi!" The men bowed, lowering to one knee as she strode through their group.

The woman examined the large crater, shifting her weight so her sword bounced against her leg.

"If there's no corpse, that means the Ryoka is still alive." She turned to the non-seated Shinigami. "Keep moving."

"Start searching!" The obvious leader of the group motioned for them to leave, multiple black pigtails bouncing as he trotted off.

Mizuki watched them leave, and then turned back to the hole, crouching down. Her long nimble fingers swept over the dirt, rubbing it between her fingers before she stood and directed her gaze to the tree sitting to the side of the road.

"What should I do now...?" The soft male voice muttered quietly.

"For starters," Mizuki answered, voice hard, but soft enough that no one would think there was a commotion. "You can get out of the tree."

The leaves rustled for a moment and the tallest Ryoka dropped down, holding his fists up before him.

"I'm not gonna fight ya, kid." She peered up at him. "You're here to rescue Rukia right?"

He nodded.

"What's your name?"

The tall teenager kept quiet.

Mizuki pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. I agree with what Rukia-san did whole-heartedly. She did it to survive, and that's alright. People, and Shinigami, are always looking out for what's best for them." She paused a moment. "But, you know, if it was me in her situation...I would have beat the shit out of the Hollow till _I_ was either dead or _it_ was dead. Can't help being in different Divisions. So, let's try this again."

She crossed her arms again.

"What is your name?"

"Sado Yasutora." He mumbled, lowering his fists slightly.

"Nice ta meet ya! I'm Mizuki Hayashi, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. Want me ta take you ta where Rukia-san is?!" She grinned, baring sharper than canines.

Sado nodded, deactivating the red and maroon shield on his arm.

"Let's go." She shrugged her kosode up her shoulder, where it promtly fell down again. Mizuki tucked her hands behind her head and strode forward, glancing behind her twice to make sure Sado was following.

It was terribly easy to skirt around the squads running around, hauling Sado onto the roofs and then jumping onto another parallel road.

The second day, Mizuki presented Chad with a black yukata to hide his bright clothing, with a cheerful '_You're really stupid to try rescuing someone in bright clothing._'

"I'm going to get some food. Wait here for me." She grinned as she stepped out of the warehouse they were hiding in. "If anyone comes, you have my full permission to beat the crap out of them!"

Sado nodded, leaning against a wall and dozing off when the door shut. He was woken by loud voices, one of them female, and he recognized it as Mizuki.

"What? I'm hungry. Don't give me that look, Dorito. Do you style your hair like that?"

"For your information, Hayashi-san, my hair naturally looks like this! And this whole eating in a warehouse is very suspicious."

"What a woman can't eat in a warehouse?"

"Not without raising suspicions." There was a muffled noise of someone dropping things.

"I hate to do this...But I brought a can of ass-whooping. Want to try some?"

"Hayashi-san, let us in the warehouse."

"Well, I suppose I can allow you to go in one by one...in pieces with no asses. But you need them for your group orgies. Sad that I'll be taking them, won't it?" Mizuki laughed.

"We'll beat you first and then go in."

Chad peeked out of a crack in the door in time to witness Mizuki taking care of a good twenty Shinigami with absolutely no zanpakuto at all.

"Well, that can of ass-whooping went to waste. You were no challenge at all. Why the _hell_ are you in the Eleventh Division?" She turned to the squashed bundle of food. "And you fucking squished my brunch! Ugh! Sado!"

The six-foot male slid open the door and looked down at the twenty-something woman he'd put his trust into.

"You stay here and fight the next group. I'm hungry." She suddenly vanished, and Sado was left staring at the slight imprint she left.

* * *

"Hold it! This is the end of the line for you, foolish trespasser!" Chad paused, staring at the man with braids hanging down the sides of his head. "Because I, Third Seat of the Eighth Division: Tatsuhusa Enjyouji is here! You picked the wrong path, vagrant. Since the instant I was stationed here, this path has become a dead end for your kind!"

The he started waving his sword around like an idiot.

"Wow! It's Tatsuhusa-sama's Houzankenbu!"

Chad internally snickered.

"Hey, what's wrong? Scared? That's okay...Since my technique of mine has never lost to anything-"

Chad managed to solve the problem of the arrogant male punching him in the face with his armoured arm and sent him rolling backwards.

"Sorry. There were two many openings."

"He lost!" The two subordinates yelled, shock across their faces.

"Wow~! Not bad at all!" A man in very bright pink kimono dropped down in a shower of pink flower petals. He stood, tucking his hands into the white haori under the loose kimono, which was only draped over his shoulders. "I am Shunsui Kyouraku, Captain of the Eighth Division. Pleased to meet you."

Shunsui nodded his hat adorned head in greeting.

"...The Captain in Eighth Division..."

"Yup! Nice to meet you~!" He glanced at the petals, and then turned his gaze to the balcony above. "Hey, Nanao-chan~! You can stop throwing the petals now~!"

The woman in glasses narrowed her eyes, and continued throwing fistfulls of the pink flowers.

"...um...uh...You can stop now, Nanao-chan~! My cute, cute Nanao-chan~! L-O-V-E-L-Y, lovely, Nana-"

Shunsui Kyouraku was cute off by the entire basket being dumped on his head. Sado sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry. I don't have time for games. Please move aside." The Mexican sighed. "Don't say that! What's wrong with staying with me? You people sure are stoic..."

"I'm in a hurry. Please move. You don't look like a bad guy...So if possible, I don't want to fight you."

"How problematic! Neither of us wants to fight. However, I cannot let you pass. Would you turn back please?"

"I can't do that."

"Oh? Then it can't be helped."

Chad stared in shock as the Captain pulled a sake bottle and two cups from out of nowhere and plopped to the ground.

"Drink, my friend~!" He chuckled.

"Huh...?"

"Iya, iya. Since you won't turn back, at least stay here a while. Just a little while. All the other Captains must have made their moves by now. The battle should be over soon. Until then, please stay here and drink to your heart's content..."

"The other Captains? Ichigo...and the others...are being attacked by Captains?"

"Darn. It seems I said too much."

"The situation has changed. Kyouraku, please move aside immediately."

"What if I refuse?"

* * *

Mizuki grumbled to herself, knawing a piece of unidentifiable meat as she stared at the small pile of flower petals and the blood splashed across the ground.

"Stupid." She snorted, kicking the petals and gazing around. "It had to be Kyouraku-taicho, didn't it? He could have left me some sake."

Mizuki bent, gazing at the trail of flower petals and crossed her arms. The path Shunsui had taken led towards the jail, but Mizuki turned away at a loud commotion of Shinigami.

"Head East around the Second Street down. The Ryoka are tricky! Check every corner!"

"Yes, sir!" Mizuki leapt on top of the roof and the down beside the leader of the group. Her eyes were drawn to the black haired, glasses wearing male 'Shinigami' and the large breasted ginger bimbo.

"Good work! Anyways, I don't believe I've met you before..." The squad leader looked at the two, nhot noticing Mizuki. "Are you new?"

"Yes! I just joined recently! My name is Inoue! Nice to meet you!" The bimbo saluted.

"I'm Ishida. Nice to meet you." The four-eyed one seemed a little depressed.

The large male gazed at the girl, checking her out.

"Not bad...Want to come to my room tonight?"

"Huh?" Inoue paled.

"You've probably heard of me. I'm Umesade Toshimori! This year, I'm one of the fifteen officers on the twentieth seat of the Ninth Division! It's kind of embaressing to say this myself, but I'm the strongest of the fifteen. I won't treat you wrong..."

He paused as Ishida stepped in between the two and Mizuki leaned against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Toshimori growled.

"The Ryoka problem is so great that even war-time exemptions were passed. At a time like this, I don't think a seated officer has time to do such things like that."

"What...!? You! You're just an unseated Shinigami! How dare you lecture me!"

"Umesade-dono! No suspicious people over here! Please instruct us on what to do next?!" Toshimori stiffened as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Yes, Toshimori-san..." Mizuki grinned. "Go help your squad. I'll help the newbies."

He nodded, darting off to the corner.

"And in the future," He froze at the acid in her tone. "Don't try hitting on girls while on duty. Next time it might have severe consequences."

Umesade turned and bowed.

"Yes, Hayashi-dono."

"Hurry up. There's still a few Ryoka on the loose." She dismissed him with a cocky grin and wave of the hand.

"Now, you two." She turned on the two 'Shinigami' sneaking away. "Where do you think you are going, _Ryoka_?"

"Ryoka?" Inoue waved her hand like the idea was absurd. "No, no. We're Shinigami!"

"What Division are you from?" Mizuki lifted her eyebrow.

"Eleven..."

"Never seen you before. And your Twelfth Division uniforms aren't helping. Also the fact you're not carrying swords...Inoue and Ishida, was it?"

The two nodded.

"You friends of Sado?"

"Sado-kun! You saw Sado-kun?! Where is he?!" Inoue gasped. Mizuki shrugged.

"Somewhere. Currently looking for him, actually. Rukia is being held in that tower over thata way. The Captains are coming after you too. But you didn't get it from me."

She grinned, and then strode away, noticing a petal.

"Who are you?" Inoue called, a kind smile.

"Mizuki Hayashi, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. I suggest you start moving." She waved and then vanished, reappearing on a rooftop farther away.


	2. Busted Out

Uryu opened his eyes and blinked, staring at the wood above his head. He blinked again and slowly sat up, groaning as he did so.

A head dropped over the side of the wood, completely covered in bandages.

"Oh! You're finally up!"

Uryu's eye twitched and he screamed.

"Who...Who are you!?Are you some kind of robber!?"

"No!" The male jumped down, prying open the bandages around his eyes and mouth. "Plus, what can I possibly rob from a wounded guy in a jail? It's me! It's me!"

"Ga-Ganju-kun!? I'm glad you're still alive! You didn't seem strong, so I thought you'd already be..." Uryu trailed off.

"...I'll pretend you didn't say that." Ganju growled, crossing his arms.

"In any case, why were our injuries treated? We are the attackers...We're their enemies! The officials of the Soul Society should have no reason to help us."

"The situation changed."

"SADO-KUN!?" The male in question smiled, leaning against his thighs.

"I understood after I overheard the guards talking about it. One of the Captains was assassinated. They don't know who did it. So the Ryoka are the primary source of information."

"I see...So that's why we got arrested. For interrogation." Uryu muttered.

"That's right." Ganju lifted his wrist and displayed his handcuffs. "But if my reitsu wasn't sealed off by these handcuffs, I could easily break a hole in the wall with stone blast."

Uryu gazed at his own cuffs with a sad expression before toughing up.

"Anyway! Even though we survived, we're locked up and cuffed up! This is the worst possible scenario! But one thing is for sure...If the enemy doesn't want to kill us, the others are probably still alive!"

"If all three of us are captured, then Inoue, who isn't good at fighting, probably got captured." Chad clasped his hands. "So that just leaves Yoruichi and Ichigo. I'm waiting for Ichigo. He will definably come get us out of here. Until then the only thing we can do is heal up and prepare for the next battle! Let's wait for Ichigo!"

* * *

"Yeah~! I was really surprised too! I never thought I would get picked by Kusajishi-fukutaicho!I, Aramaki Makizou, am truly grateful!"

"It couldn't be helped." Yachiru kicked her feet against the floor as the Tenth Seat babbled. "That girl is a Ryoka, so her reitsu is like Ichi's. I followed it to see and found Ara...Ara...maki..Uh...Um..."

"Ah! I'm sorry! It's Maki-maki! Maki-maki!" He gestured to himself. "I've been serving the Fukutaicho for ten years!"

"Maki-maki..." Yachiru stared at him. "Haha! That's such a strange name!"

"_You're the one who gave me that nickname!_" Maki-maki yelled.

"So?" Inoue, who was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room glanced over to Ikkaku, who was seated on a couch with his hands behind his head, beside Yumichika, who was nibbling his thumbnail and muttered under his breath. "What happened, Inoue-san? Is that brat, Ichigo, still alive?"

"Ah...Actually...I..I don't know." She muttered.

"Don't ask stupid questions, Ikkaku." The bald male turned his gaze to the person in the corner. "He's definitely alive. I can feel it. That guy is alive. And he's getting stronger. Interesting!"

Kenpachi grinned, shifting in his seat so that the green haired woman behind him sent a death glare to the back of his head.

"I'll help you, Ojou-san. Because if I go with you, I'll meet up with Ichigo again."

"Hold still, you big idiot!" Mizuki slammed her fist into Kenpachi's forehead. "These bells are harder to get on than they look and it doesn't help when you move!"

Kenpachi grumbled under his breath about stupid hormonal women and how he shouldn't have let her into his Division.

"I heard that. Don't make me shove a stick up where the sun don't shine!"

"How does she get away with talking to Taicho like that?" Ikkaku muttered. Mizuki glanced over at him and leaned on Zaraki's shoulder after she had put the last bell in his hair.

"Because I'm a woman." She grinned, and dropped down as Kenpachi stood. Yachiru was on his shoulder in a moment, and Mizuki and Yachiru hauled the bimbo up onto his other shoulder with little effort.

It took three tries for Inoue to stay on, and by the end of it Mizuki had little patience with Ikkaku, who was laughing at her.

"Where are we going?" Inoue asked.

"Back to our Division." Mizuki snorted, both shoulders of her kosode falling off her shoulders, displaying the bandages around her breasts. "We can't stay here."

"Eh?"

"This is a store room, baka."

"Oh."

* * *

"Oi. Ken-chan." Mizuki stuck her head into his room, meeting the gaze of her captain evenly. He grunted. "Can I come sleep in here? I'm lonely."

"Sure." Zaraki growled, his eyes flickering over to the small pink bundle at his side. Yachiru yawned, rolling over and splaying herself with loud snores across her father-figure's arm. Mizuki chuckled, dropping onto his other arm.

Kenpachi muttered something, and then shifted his arm to wrap it around her. Mizuki grinned.

"Thanks..."

He looked down at her with a question in his eyes, refraining from speaking so the loudly snoring girl-child on his other side didn't wake up.

"For doing this. I'm so used to sleeping with my brother...and after he left..." Mizuki shook her head, and rolled over, pressing her side against Zaraki's. He grunted, shutting his eyes.

Snores soon erupted from both their mouths, and Yachiru's eyes opened with a cheeky grin. She lifted herself up, watching the two for several minutes before she padded out of the room to pee.

* * *

Mizuki followed after her Taicho and the Third and Fifth seats, sprinting down the road. She skidded around the corner after the burly man, watching as two low ranking Shinigami began shouting about sweeping the street.

Ikkaku ran in place beside them.

"Stay low when you're slacking off. Idiots." He ran forward and his spot was taken by Yumichika.

"If you even leave one speck of dirt behind, I'll kill you."

"Tch." Mizuki ran past and they watched her go with hearts for eyes. It was a very well known fact that one Mizuki Hayashi was a very single, very good looking woman in the Eleventh Division. And Yachiru was only _way_ to young to be hitting on...Mizuki was the next choice. But it was also known that she wasn't interested.

"And now?" Kenpachi paused. "Which way do we go now, woman?"

"Um...It's probably..." Yachiru shoved her face into Inoue's.

"This way~!"

"Ouch! What was that for, Yachiru!? You're mean!"

"Right!? Ken-chan, thinks we should go this way too, right?!"

"It's best if we leave it to Orihime-chan to decide." Ikkaku commented as he ran up. "Fukutaicho has a helplessly bad sense of direction."

"Shut up, marble head." Yachiru spat on his head.

"Hey. Chill, chill." Yumichika placed a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder as he began boiling over. "You weren't exactly playing nice to begin with."

"Nuisance. I'll decided myself." Kenpachi grumbled, moving forward again.

"Yeah~! Go Ken-chan!" The fukutaicho cheered.

"You know," Mizuki sprinted until she was even with her taicho. "Logically, since the Ryoka were all fighting, they'd be in the detention cells under the Fourth Division."

Zaraki veered towards the building in the distance.

"You just chose our direction." Ikkaku seethed.

"Nonsense." Mizuki snickered, smirking. "I just gave a suggestion. We could have gone another way."

"I hate you."

"You love me, Marble-head." Mizuki laughed, dodging a punch he sent flying at her.

* * *

"Ah! Look! A butterfly!" Uryu stared a the pretty insect as it fluttered in through the window bars. "So cute...Is it spring in Soul Society?"

"Mumbling to a butterfly...You're hopeless." Ganju snorted. "If you want to, you can chase it around too, Uryu. I won't tell anyone about this."

"Don't try to trick me! I won't chase a butterfly! Also, don't call me by my first name. I don't think we're close enough yet."

"What!? I don't think we're close either!" Ganju yelled.

Chad tuned out his cellmates and turned his head to the roof.

"Shhhh." He demanded.

"Huh?"

"What's up?" Ganju stared. "Did you here a ruckus somewhere? Now that you mention it..."

"Iyaaaaa!"

"Why are you-"

"Iyyaaaaaaa!"

"He's gone mad!"

"Ah. It stopped." Uryu blinked.

The roof suddenly exploded, raining stone down on their heads.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You...You're..." Ganju stuttered, staring at their rescuers, who had dropped down with them. "ZA-ZA-ZA-ZA-ZA-ZA-ZA-ZA-ZARAKI KENPACHI! CAPTAIN OF THE ELEVENTH DIVISION!"

"You know, that explosion was bigger than I thought it would be. I'll have to try that again." The green haired woman, balancing on a rather large piece of debris hummed, staring at the hole in the roof.

"And...You're that self-absorbed guy with the sissy hairstyle!"

"...Excuse me? Do I know you?" Yumichika asked, lifting an eyebrow and fingering his sword. "I'm sorry, but I tend to forget people who are ugly."

"What are you talking about?! Everyone says I look cool with these bandages! Plus, with all of these bandages, it's normal to not be able to recognize me, stupid!" The bandaged male screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Yumichika.

"Chika-chan, you really are an ass sometimes." Mizuki snorted. Ganju made a choking noise, pointing a finger in her direction.

"You...You...You're..."

"Come on, Bandaged Face. Spit it out. We don't have all day you know."

"You're...Mizuki Hayashi! Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division! You're one of the most violent women in the Soul Society."

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Mizuki gave a haughty bow and a cocky smirk as Inoue pulled herself up on Zaraki's shoulder.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Ganju-kun! You're all safe! I'm so glad!" She laughed.

"In-Inoue-san!?" Uryu gasped, staring with wide eyes.

"Hai! Kenpachi-san decided to help me find you!" She grinned.

"Chad!" Mizuki strode over to the tall male in the corner. "Good to see you again. Put these on. We're busting you out." She shoved a bundle of black into his arms.

* * *

"Ah...Um...Trying to find one's way around here really needs a lot of luck." Uryu pushed up his glasses and peered around the dead end the large group had come to.

"Hai! It's normal to run into dead ends every ten or twenty meters!" Inoue grinned at him.

"See!?" Ikkaku snapped, glaring at the back of Yachiru's head. "I told you this would happen! This is why I hate letting Fukutaicho lead!"

Mizuki frowned, eyes narrowing as she and Yumichika both stepped forward.

"Taicho..." He muttered.

"Yah." Zaraki smirked, and then directed his attention to the presences around them. "You are shameless to sneak around like that, boys. Get the hell out here! Cowardly hiding reitsu and stalking others isn't something a taicho should do."

"...You speak with authority. Do you know what a foolish act you are doing?" The pair of taicho and their fukutaicho appeared.

"Where are you taking the Ryoka to?" The dark-skinned captain asked. "Zaraki, have you lost your pride and righteousness when you lost that fight?"

"K-komamura-taicho...Tousen-taicho...Iba-fukutaicho...Hisagi-fukutaicho..." Maki-maki stuttered, knees shaking. "No...no way! Four taicho level people...at once!"

"Stop panicking, Aramaki!" Yumichika snapped, smacking the Tenth Seat over the head. "Based on the number of people, we have the upper hand."

"Th-that's not the problem! If we stay here-"

"Stop whimpering. Who said that _you_ were going to fight?" Kenpachi chuckled. "Four versus one...That's not even enough to test my sword with!"

"Four versus one, you say?" The four Shinigami leapt down.

"In other words, you want to fight us _alone_." Komamura growled. "I know about your strength. However, you think too highly of yourself, Zaraki Kenpachi."

"Blah. Blah. Blah. You're too noisy. Just come on and fight me already!" Kenpachi grinned, heaving out his sword. " It's best if all four of you come together; if you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of your will actually wound me."

"Ah...Zaraki-taicho...What should we do?" Aramaki asked.

"Shut up! Go away."

"That was bad, Moustache guy." Yachiru scolded. "When Ken-chan is excited, you shouldn't disturb him."

She was quiet a moment. "Ken-chan~! We'll go on and search for Ichi! Catch up with us soon, Ken-chan~!"

"Yah. Be right there." He nodded, back still turned.

"Okay! Let's go~! Big Booby! Big Bear! Wrestler Guy! Pencil Guy! Moustache Guy. Zuki-chan!" Yachiru grabbed Inoue's arm and began pulling.

"Hai, Yachiru-fukutaicho." Mizuki nodded, planting her foot in Ishida's behind to get him moving. "Let's go. Move it!"

* * *

The group had been running for a while, with Yachiru in the front, exhibiting her childish energy.

"Yachiru! Wait up, Yachiru!" Inoue yelled at the pink-haired child. "Is...Is it really okay? Leaving behind Zaraki-san like that?!"

"Of course~! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!" The girl grinned.

"Yachiru..."

"Hey, what do you think about her behaviour, Madarame of the Third Seat...? Huh?"

"You really are stupid if you didn't notice Ikkaku and Chika-chan staying behind." Mizuki lifted an eyebrow.

"Hayashi of the Fourth Seat..!" Aramaki's eye twitched.

"But I'll answer your question. Inoue calls Yachiru-fukutaicho by her first name because she lets her. The brat doesn't mind. Heck, I call her by her first name." Mizuki shrugged, a smug look on her face. "Must be because we're girls. Ain't that right, Yachiru-fukutaicho!?"

"Hai~!" The girl nodded, waving as she ran sideways.

Mizuki's gold eyes turned to the slight explosion behind them, a grin etching across her face.

"Poor Kenpachi-taicho. He's going to be so bored."

"Eh!?" Inoue looked surprised. "Those were both taicho! How is he going to be bored?!"

"Tch. You don't know anything about the Gotei, do you? Do your research next time. Our Division is the most offensive Division there is. No competition. As such, our taicho is the most blood-thirsty person in the Gotei. He's also one of the strongest. That," Mizuki gestured to the dust that was settling. "Isn't going to be nearly close enough to a morning warm-up for him. Ikkaku and Chika-chan will have taken care of Iba-san and Shuuhei, so Kenpachi-taicho is just fighting Komamura-taicho and Tousen-taicho."

"How can you tell all that?" Uryu frowned.

"Reitsu, I can sense them. Ikkaku and Yumichika also wouldn't take on two taicho while their own taicho was there. They know what's fair and what's not." Mizuki frowned, a dark look passing over her face. "Kuchiki-taicho and Renji are also about to fight."

The group was quiet for several minutes as they continued running.

"Renji was defeated. Sad." Mizuki muttered. "He went from the Eighth Seat in our Division to Sixth Division Fukutaicho...and he still gets defeated."

Reitsu erupted from Sokyoku Hill.

"Wha...What is that?" Inoue's grey eyes went wide.

"Ah...The execution started?" Yachiru blinked.

"EH?! Then if we don't hurry...!" Uryu sped up a little.

"Then...I'll go on ahead, okay?"

"EEH? Why?!" Inoue stared at the pink haired fukutaicho.

"I don't really care about the execution, but Ichi may be there. I have to go help Ichi."

"T-thank you..." Mizuki rolled her eyes. It was obvious that the ginger bimbo had a thing for this Ichigo.

"Weird! Why is Big Booby saying thanks~?! I'm supposed to help Ichi...because Ichi is Ken-Chan's friend!"

The Ryoka stopped dead, and Mizuki nearly ran into Chad.

"I'm off then~! I'll take care of all the strong guys!" Yachiru glanced over her shoulder as she continued running. "Zuki-chan, you take care of the small fry, okay~!?"

"Hai, Yachiru-fukutaicho." Mizuki nodded, shutting her eyes as Yachiru took off in a cloud of dust.

"So...So fast..." Uryu wiped his glasses clean.

"More like super fast..." Ganju nodded.

"Thank you...Yachiru." Inoue clasped her hands to her large chest.

"Do you think this means '_let's all stand here singing campfire songs_'?!" Mizuki yelled, striding forward. "Move it! Let's go! You wanna save Kuchiki-san? Get yer asses moving now!"

"GAH!" The four snapped to attention, saluting quickly before taking off. "Yes, ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?!" Mizuki glared, sprinting with them.

"No." Chad replied, pale beneath his dark skin.

"Thank you."

Mizuki paused when they hit an intersection, eyes lifting towards the Hill.

"We must have missed the rescue." She muttered, braid snapping as she turned her head. "And the Sui-Taicho is fighting with Shunsui-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho. Ichigo is fighting Kuchiki-taicho. Taicho stopped fighting because Komamura-taicho ran off. Ugh, we have got to avoid those. These idiots are weak as hell."

"We can hear you." Ganju snarled.

"Oh, can you? I'm so terribly sorry." Mizuki rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from her tone. "It's true though. You haven't done any training to get stronger...and Uryu's Triple-O'd."

"Triple-O'd?" Chad tilted his head, confusion in the set of his mouth.

"Out of Order." Mizuki waved her hand, and then started forward again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The male in question grumbled.

"Which Taicho did you fight?" She replied.

"The crazy one...Kurotsuchi, I believe?"

"Ah. Then your Triple-O symptoms must be from that glove you're wearing. It's got something to do with your powers, and you used them too much," She made an exploding movement with her hands. "They went kaboom. Vamoose. They're gone."

"Oh, Uryu!" Inoue gasped, hands flying to her mouth.

"The good thing is, you and Inoue can hide behind her shield while Chad and I, or just me, take care of any one who gets in our way." She snickered.

"HEY!"

"And Ganju."

"Hmph."

* * *

"What is that enormous reitsu? The closer we get to the top the greater the reitsu becomes!"

"Is that really Ichigo's reitsu?"

"I'm just as confused as you are."

"We're here." Mizuki paused at the top of the Sokyoku Steps.

"The top..." Sado nodded.

"Are they on the other side of this white forest?" Ganju asked, motioning to the large grove of white trees before them.

"I don't see anybody though." Uryu pushed his glasses up.

"I think...I know...No matter how strong the reitsu becomes, it's scent will stay the same. That is definably Kurosaki-kun." Inoue stepped forward and Mizuki tensed, staring from the corner of her eye.

"Kurosaki, you say." She hummed, and then shuffled over to Sado. "Her crush is bordering on obsessive stalking."

"...Weird. Kuchiki's reitsu disappeared." Sado spoke, and Uryu glanced up at him surprised.

"That girl ran away already."

"Kusajishi Yachiru!"

"If Kuchiki got away, then why is Ichigo fighting?" Sado glanced at Yachiru, who was sitting on one of the brakes.

"It's not that simple." Uryu shuffled. "These people will definitely try to blame Kuchiki-san after this. In order to really help Kuchiki-san, all the other treats must be eliminated. Ideas such as '_Execute Kuchiki-san'_ must be expunged before this can truly come to an end. That is why Kurosaki is fighting! And most likely putting his life on the line for it."

"You...You're all crazy, aren't you?" Aramaki's voice quivered and Mizuki glanced around Sado to see him.

"I forgot you were still there."

"Who is Kuchiki Rukia to you people?! Isn't she just a friend? Is it really necessary to go this far...just for a friend?"

"Of course it is!" Uryu snapped. "Because she's-"

"She's not just a friend." Inoue interrupted. "To Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san is a very important person. Because Kuchiki-san is the person who changed his world."

A blinding light swept through the trees, followed by a large wind which blew up dust.

"What was that?! What happened?!" Ganju began panicking.

"Maybe we should move away from here, Inoue-san? Even if we stay here, we can't really do anything."

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Inoue hugged herself, fixing her eyes on the light through the trees. "But, I'm sorry, I want to stay here."

"Ugh. It's so mushy and cuddly and shit. Somebody say something not freaking-" Mizuki snarled. "Is anybody paying attention?!"

"Zuki-chan," Yachiru glanced over. Mizuki paused, looking up at her fukutaicho. "Good job~!"

"Eh, no problem, Yachiru-fukutaicho." Mizuki shrugged, a satisfied smile spreading across her face as she slid to sit at the base of a her tree.


	3. Traitors and Taicho

"S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun! Are you okay?!" Inoue waved her hands in a panicked matter as Ichigo clutched his head. "My head is as hard as a rock! I was trying to catch you, but..."

"Inoue!?" He yelled.

"Hn, for someone covered in blood, you're surprisingly energetic, Kurosaki." Uryu snorted.

"Ishida! Chad! Ganju! Who's that?!" Ichigo pointed to the two Shinigami he'd never met.

"Uh...I'm no one important. Just pretend I'm not here." Aramaki sighed.

"And like hell you're forgetting me." Mizuki cackled. "Mizuki Hayashi, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. Remember my name, or I'll haunt you."

"But...You're alive." Ichigo floundered for words.

"Actually, every single Shinigami is dead. Kuchiki-san is dead. Renji is dead. Shuuhei is dead. Kenpachi-taicho is dead. Excreta. It's completely possible."

"Right." Ichigo nodded, looking slightly disturbed. "Everyone's unhurt...That's good."

"We're not 'unhurt', per se..." Uryu sighed. "But compared to you, our injuries are not worth mentioning."

"...And Inoue, are you hurt?"

"Huh? Me!? No, I'm completely fine!" She waved her hands around. "Even though I'm completely useless, Ishida-kun and Shinigami-san over there protected me. And Zaraki-san carried me! So, I was never really in any danger at all...But...But..." Inoue's hands trembled as she grabbed her pant legs. "I was just so worried about Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun...I wasn't able to help you." A tear slid down Inoue's pale cheek. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for staying alive...I'm so glad that Kurosaki-kun is okay."

"Thanks Inoue." Ichigo smiled.

"Let's get moving. Here is not a good place to sit around. We're all sitting ducks. Ganju-san, help Ichigo walk, and I don't want to hear any complaints."

Mizuki stiffened, placing a hand to the side of her head as confusion crossed the Ryoka's faces.

'_Binding successful. Taicho, Fukutaicho and temporary fukutaicho of Gotei Thirteen, and the Ryoka; this is Kotetsu Isane-fukutaicho of the Fourth Division speaking. Can everyone hear me? An emergency situation has occurred. This emergency transmission is under the authority of Unohana-taicho of the Fourth Division and myself, Kotestsu Isane. Please listen carefully. Everything I am about to say is true._'

'_One formerly deceased Aizen Sosuke has severely injured both Hitsugaya Toshiro-taicho of the Tenth __Division and Hinamori Momo-fukutaicho of the Fifth Division. Also, Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tousen Kaname have completely wiped out Central Forty-Six, according to evidence we have gained. The death of Aizen Sosuke was faked by himself using complete hypnosis, the ability of his Kyoka Suigetsu._'

"What was that? Just now...?"

"She said something about forty something and then something about hypnosis." Uryu frowned. "What are those supposed to mean?"

"How come I didn't hear anything?" Inoue cupped her hands around her ears.

"That voice was from the Fourth Division. You never came in contact with them. That's probably why you didn't hear it." Chad hummed.

"But taicho killing taicho is their problem, right?" Ichigo asked, leaning heavily on Ganju. "Why did she tell us that?"

"She told us because she thought we ought to know." Uryu sighed.

"Huh?"

"Don't you see, Kurosaki? From the sound of it, this Central Forty-Six is probably a high standing governing institute of Soul Society, and the taicho named Aizen murdered everyone in it. Aizen probably did that to make people think that what he wants is what Central Forty-Six wanted. What does he want?"

"The execution?" Ganju asked.

"Correct. Since we came her, Kuchiki-san's execution date has been pushed forward again and again...You must have found that strange as well. Relating this to that message just now, the taicho of the Fifth Division, Aizen Sosuke...His goal is to kill Kuchiki-san!"

Ichigo's head shot towards the Hill they'd let not too long ago.

"Great. Now we have to backtrack." Mizuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's go. Ichigo,"

The ginger glanced over.

"Eat this." She threw him a small pill from inside her bandages. "It's one of those energy pill thingys from the Fourth Division. Hanataro uses them. Should help you get back into bankai. We'll meet you up at the top again."

He nodded, down the pill and sprinting, phasing into his bankai as he ran.

"You should know your way by now." Mizuki turned to the Ryoka. "But you have to stay out of the way. Aizen is more powerful than he lets on, and if I'm right Ichimaru will be up there along with Tousen. Stay out of the fight."

"But-"

"Inoue you can't fight, Uryu is out of order. Chad has to protect both of you. So, don't fight. That's an order, you understand." She fixed them all with a stern look. "Well?"

"Hai." The three bowed, although Uryu was stiff.

"I'm just doing it to keep you alive, you know. Ichigo wouldn't be too happy about you all being dead." Mizuki shook her head and then began running.

Mizuki made it to the top in time to see Renji collapse in a pool of blood, and Aizen advancing on Rukia. She sighed, tensing her feet and using Shunpo to dart forward.

Rukia let out a quiet squeak as she was hoisted off the ground.

"Hayashi-san!" Rukia gulped, staring up at the woman who had her slung over her shoulder.

"Mizuki Hayashi," Aizen lifted an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've been helping out. You know, shoving my foot up people's asses. You wanna turn?"

"Release Kuchiki Rukia."

"Sorry. No can do. See, I've got orders from Taicho _and _Fukutaicho to help the Ryoka." She smirked. "I'm helping them by kidnapping Rukia from you. That's just how it is."

"Release Kuchiki Rukia, or I'll have to take drastic measures."

"You know you can't beat me. I'm like Kenpachi-taicho." Mizuki chuckled. "And wasn't I the favourite pick for the lieutenant position? You came after me."

"Why _did_ you refuse that position?" There was genuine curiosity in Aizen's voice.

"If you must know, I don't like paperwork. I don't do much reading; I know how, I just don't like to do it."

"I see. My demand and threat still stands."

"Can't we just settle this over a game of rock-paper-scissors?" She sneered.

"Are you not in the Eleventh Division?"

"Oh, I am. I was being sarcastic." She rolled her eyes, shifting Rukia on her shoulder. "I could kill you right now, if I wanted to, you know."

"Ah yes. Your terribly modern zanpakuto."

"Ain't it just great? Oh, that's right. You'd know the best. You were the last person the receiving end of my zanpakuto. I haven't release it in a while. Well, not against anyone anyway."

"This won't do."

"Bakudou Number Sixty-One: Rikujokoro." Six yellow beams of light hit Mizuki. Tousen lowered his fingers as Aizen plucked Rukia off Mizuki with one hand. She glared, a animalistic growl rising from her chest.

"C'mon." Aizen glanced down at the raven haired female in his grasp before taking hold of the red collar around her neck. "Stand up, Kuchiki Rukia."

He waited, and a drop of sweat slid down Rukia's face.

"Ah, I see. Your entire body has become limp because of my reitsu? Okay, don't worry about it. It's just easier for me if you can walk on your own."

Mizuki watched out of her peripheral as Ichigo began pushing himself up, blood soaking on of his sleeves.

"How pitiful...You're still conscious." Aizen sighed. "You must really hate the fact that your strength doesn't match the level of your vitality. Though it would be best to stop that recklessness. Right now, your spine is the only thing holding your body together. No matter how hard you try, there is no way to stand up without destroying your body. It's not a matter of spirit,"

The brown haired taicho dropped Rukia in favour of place a hand on his sword.

"It's physically impossible. Look on the bright side; you've been helpful already, so just lay there quietly until you pass on. Your mission is over."

"You...said...mission..?!" Ichigo panted, pain seeping into his words.

"Yes. I knew all along that you would come, and I knew the point of entry. I knew that you would appear in the Western Rukongai. Therefore, I dispatched regular patrols in the vicinity, so that the Seirei walls would be lowered the moment after you arrived. Then I sent the Third and Ninth Divisions to the inside of the wall and sent Gin to keep you out."

"If you thought there was a Taicho patrolling the other side of the gate, the only percievable method would be Shiba Kukkaku's cannon. That would result in a dramatic entrance of invaders who survived a fight against a taicho. The actual invasion was truly phenomenal. Thanks to you, even a taicho was murdered. It didn't seem like that big a deal in comparison. It was really _easy_ to make our moves."

"W-wait...How did you know we were going to land in the Western Rukongai?!" Ichigo heaved, face barely lifted above the dirt.

"That is an odd question." Aizen quirked a brow. "Was there any other possibility? Urahara Kisuke's referential location was the Western Rukongai. So the only place his dimensional gate could take you, was the _Western Rukongai_."

"What?!"

"Why are you making that face?" Aizen snorted. "Aren't you his subordinate? Didn't you come here to take back Kuchiki Rukia because _Urahara Kisuke_ ordered you to?"

"Wha...What the hell?"

"I see. So you don't know anything." He grabbed Rukia's collar and lifted her from her knees. "That's fine. Since this is all over, I'll tell you about it. Do you know about the Shinigami's four basic forms of combat? They are Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, and Kido. All of them are similar in that they each have a limit. No matter how much innate capability you have, you can never overcome the limitation of a Shinigami's spiritual body. That is where the growth stops; in other words, that is the Shinigami's there no way to break that boundary? Is there no way to grow and surpass your innate limitation? There is...But there is only one way. That is a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid."

"Hollow-Shinigami. Shinigami-Hollow; when the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami are removed, you can create a new existance capable of new heights. This concept has existed in theory for a long time. I focused on Shinigami-Hollows, and I had successfully created several Hollows that were close Shinigami. Hollows that could hide their reitsu, a Hollow that could make Zanpakuto vanish, and even fuse with a Shinigami. But _all of them _were _trash, _and not worthy of being called breakthroughs."

"Other researchers are bound by stupidity and morality, so no one made any sort of breakthrough either. No one, except Urahara Kisuke. He created a substance that reacts beyond conventional physics of Soul Society. It can instantly dissolve the barrier between Hollow and Shinigami. The name of that substance is called '_Hougyoku_'. It is an extremely dangerous material. He probably thought so too, because he tried to destroy the Hougyoku. However, he could not find a way to destroy his creation; so , in desperation, he did something else. That was, he put a barrier around the Hougyoku and buried deep within a person's soul. Figured it out yet?"

"The place he chose to hide it in, was you, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Wha...What did you say!?" Ichigo growled.

"By the time I had discovered this, you had already gone missing in the real world." Aizen glanced down at her with a slight smile. "I knew intuitively, that this was all Urahara Kisuke's doing. A gigai is made of up of high-density spiritual matter and is used to temporarily contain a recovering Shinigami. Therefore, it is usually very easy for Soul Society to locate a gigai. Yet they lost track of a Shinigami after she entered a gigai...? That should be impossible. However, he developed a type of substance that did not contain spiritual matter, and because he created an untraceable gigai using that special substance, he was sentenced into exile. There was another reason for his exile: that particular gigai caused the reitsu of the Shinigami inside to deteriorate."

"So, the Shinigami that entered that gigai could never recover their reitsu, their control over that gigai would become dull and eventually, they would lose all reitsu and change from a Shinigami into a normal human spirit. Don't you see? He wasn't trying to help you." Aizen peered through his glasses at the Shinigami he was holding. "He was actually making you human, so that he could hide the Hougyoku forever. Fortunatly, you were discovered a few months later. I immediately went to Central Forty-Six and-"

"AIZEN!" Komamura roared, landing behind him. The Kido around Mizuki partially shatter, and she fell gasping to her knees, trying to regain what breath she had.

Her gold eyes closed, and her reitsu flared silver around her body, eliminating the Kido from her body once and for all.

It took several minutes for her to get the feeling back in her arms, having been in an awkward position for several long minutes.

When her eyes opened again, her concentration vanished and her ears picked up Aizen's voice.

"-You are no longer of any use to me."Aizen lifted Rukia and held her out like a piece of trash. "Kill her, Gin."

"It can't be helped." The silver haired man sighed. Mizuki's hand flew to her zanpakuto as he pulled out his own.

"Shoot Her,"

"Obliterate,"

"Shinso."

"Nejireta yona Sakkaku!"

Gin's zanpakuto veered off course as several silver blasts hit it, and Rukia vanished. Aizen blinked, turning his eyes first to Mizuki and then behind him, to Byakuya, who had taken his sister.

"Whaddidya have ta do that for, Mizuki-chan?" Gin tilted his head at the green haired woman, who was holding a pair of bright silver pistols with cyan markings on the side.

"Orders from my taicho and fukutaicho, Ichimaru-san." She smirked, pulling one of the pistols back to blow some steam off of it. "I'm helping the Ryoka, so you can't kill Kuchiki-san."

"Nii-sama?" Rukia gasped. "Nii-sama!"

Fortunately for Byakuya, Mizuki's shots had kept Gin's Shinso from hitting anything live-threatening. Unfortunately, it still hit him.

"Nii-sama!?" Byakuya fell to his knees. "Nii-sama! Why...Why did you save me?! Why, Nii-sama? Nii-sama? Nii-sama!"

Aizen stepped forward and Rukia pulled her brother against her chest protectively. Mizuki levelled a pistol with Aizen's head and kept the other trained on Gin. He was stopped however by two dark blurs.

"What a nostalgic face!" Aizen stared down at the dark-skinned woman who had the heel of her palm against his blade hilt.

"Don't move." She warned. "If you move even one muscle,"

"You'll lose your head." Soifon finished, blade pressed against his neck. Her grey eyes moved to Mizuki, who nodded and kept both guns on Gin.

"Very well."

"Ah," Gin whined, a pout on his face. "I don't like having your guns on me."

"Awe, poor baby Ichimaru." She cooed sarcastically. "You get my guns."

"Can't I have something else? Like your hands~?" He suggested with a grin.

"Not happening." Mizuki snorted, fingers pressing against the trigger. "And I want _your_ hands where I can see them."

Gin pouted again and lifted his hands into the air.

"Ah! The Gate Guardians!" The silver haired taicho glanced over his shoulder.

"Even those three are traitors?!" The purple-haired woman by Aizen gasped.

"What will you do now?" Aizen asked, his glasses glinting. "Not even you two can come after me while fighting all of them at the same time, can you?"

A loud howling noise filled the air, and the final Guardian dropped onto the other three along with a large breasted woman in red and white.

"Kukkaku!"

"Yo, Yoruichi! I got really bored, so I decided to drop by after taking a walk. So then, let's do it, Jindanbou!"

"Osu!" Jindanbou nodded.

"_Sprinkled on the bones of a beast! Pointy tower, red crystal, steel cartwheels. Move and make wind. Stop and make calm. The sound of the warring spears fills the empty Castle! Hadou Number Sixty-Three: Raikouhou!_"

Gin gazed over his shoulder at the battling Guardians and Kukkaku.

"Hya! What immense strength! What ever should I do?" He waved his hand, which was caught by a blond.

"Don't move, please."

"Hi, Rangiku. Fancy seeing you here." Mizuki grinned, keeping one gun fixed on Gin and moving the other to Tousen. Rangiku pressed her blade to Gin's neck and ignored Mizuki.

"Sorry, Aizen-taicho! She got me~!" Gin sang.

"This is the end." Yoruichi tensed slightly.

"What did you say?"

"Don't you sense it, Aizen?" She asked. "You have been _completely surrounded._"

The other taicho and fukutaicho appeared and Mizuki sighed with relief, her shikai vanishing the second before they arrived.

"It's over." The purple haired woman growled.

Aizen smirked.

"What? What's so funny, Aizen?"

"Yeah. Sorry but, _it's time_." He chuckled.

"Soifon! Move away!"

The two jumped aside just as a square beam of light erupted around Aizen.

"Im-impossible." Ukitake gasped, staring as the beam hit the sky and a crack opened to show a white long-clawed hand which pulled open the rip.

"_Menos Grande_!" Soifon shrieked. The over-large Hollows pushed against each other with shrieking roars.

"Gillian! Just how many of them are there?" Soifon's lieutenant gaped.

"Wait!" Shuuhei yelled, his grip on his zanpakuto loosening slightly. "There seems to be something else in in there!"

What looked like a half-lidded eyes appeared, and two poor beams shot out of the sky; one for Gin, and one for Tousen.

"Too bad. It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer." Gin turned his head to Rangiku. "Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."

The ground within the square light cracked lifting the three taicho with it as it floated.

"Trying to run? You..." Iba nearly started forward.

"Stop!"

"Sui-taicho!" Iba turned.

"That beam of light is called Negation. The Menos use it to rescue their comrades. Once that light is cast, the area inside the light becomes a completely separate dimension and impenetrable outside. Everyone who has fought the Menos before knows this. From the moment that beam of light came down, Aizen has gone out of our reach."

Mizuki's gold eyes fixed on the black abyss and narrowed slightly. A small black-and-purple butterfly appeared in her hands, which were cupped before her and no one noticed when the pretty insect flew through the crack in the sky.

"Goodbye Shinigami, and goodbye young Ryoka. For a human, you really are interesting." Aizen stepped inside the black portal. Gin cast a glance over his shoulder before it closed, and Mizuki nodded.

It wasn't long before the Fourth Division squads arrived, and Mizuki planted her behind on a rock that had appeared when the three traitors had left.

"Squad Two and Three, you will attend to Kuchiki-taicho! Squad Seven and Ten, assist Eleven and Thirteen on Komamura-taicho! The sixth stage of Abarai-fukutaicho's treatment is complete! Seven and Nine, prepare for transport." The Third Seat ordered. "Due to the severity of the injuries, we have set up a clean air barrier! Everyone must preform treatments up to the Eighth Stage and then transport the patients to the General Medical Faculty."

Rukia worried over her brother as the officers treated him, while Komamura insisted he was fine, and Renji's inconcious body was taken away to Fourth Division.

"Iemura, Third Seat...What should we do?" Two of the Shinigami shuffled over.

"Oh, Four and Five. Go and treat the injuries of those Ryoka. They are the saviours of Soul Society."

The two Shinigami nodded before running over to where the Ryoka had set up shop. Mizuki braced herself on her thighs, leaning over to let the end of her braid tickle the ground.

While Mizuki was unharmed in anyway, she was also terribly bored.

"Hayashi-san," One of the Fourth Division members approached her cautiously. "Are you in need of any treatment?"

"Tch." She stood, peering down at the very short male. "I'm going back to my Division. Maybe somebody's there to spar with."

"Hayashi-san!" He protested.

"What's your name?" She glanced over.

"Fujioka Takato." He muttered.

"Fukioka, I'm not injuried. I'm bored." She crossed her arms. "Now, unless you can provided a spar, fuck off."

"Hayashi-san, I was given orders-"

"That's nice." She snorted, before using Shunpo to vanish.

* * *

Ikkaku roared, challenging any of the un-injuried Division members still within the building. She snorted, leaning up against the wall.

"OKAY! NEXT!" He scowled, sword held high in his hand. "Hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell is wrong with you guys!? Are you too cowardly to come up?! Useless!"

Mizuki glanced over her shoulder as Ichigo appeared, looking far better than before.

"Have fun." She pat his shoulder and strode away, braid flicking against Ichigo's stomach as she turned to fast. While the two hadn't gotten to know each other well, Mizuki and Ichigo had developed an interesting relationship. She treated him like a younger brother at times, and Ichigo wasn't positive about that yet. The green haired woman didn't really care though.

She also had a small friendship with Sado, whom she had first found and helped. The two had sparred once or twice while their Quincy friend made clothing.

Inoue...Oh, god. Mizuki thought Inoue was a bimbo. A large breasted, ginger haired, bimbo. However, after Inoue sparred with her, which was a surprise, Mizuki gained a small amount of respect for the girl. It wasn't anything close to a friendship. And whoever this Tatsuki was, Mizuki wanted to meet her.

Mizuki passed her taicho in the hall and gave him a grin.

"Ichigo is that way." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Don't go too easy on him, Ken-chan."

"Heh!" Kenpachi grinned, his pace quickening.

Mizuki grinned, lacing her arms behind her head. The woman strode past Ichigo's partially open door and shook her head at his stupidity. He'd left his zanpakuto in his room.

"Baka."

The woman continued on, thoughts of her past plaguing her mind so much she didn't notice that she had nearly run into Sado.

"Hayashi-san." The tall male seemed surprised.

"Oh, hey, Sado." She smirked, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him to the rather scenic (for the Eleventh Division) courtyard and thrust a bottle of sake into his hands. "Have a drink."

"I'm underage."

"Does it look like this face cares? Besides," She grinned. "Nobody here will tell you off."

It didn't take long for Mizuki's sake to start kicking in, and a rose blush dusted her cheek. Sado, on the other hand, was taking small sips of his own sake.

"Did you know I have a brother?"

Sado tilted his head, glancing over at her with his deep eyes.

"My twin, Taro. He's the older one."

"Where is he?"

"Everyone says he's dead." She shrugged, leaning against a support beam. "I know better. He's alive. I know he is."

"What if he's not."

"Taro's alive. You wanna know how I know?" She smirked mysteriously. Sado inclined his head. "He sends me letters from wherever he is. That's how I know. Everybody else thinks I'm delusional. Taro sends them through Hell Butterflies, so I know that they're his. You'll keep my secret right, Sado-kun?"

"Hm."

"Glad to know I can trust you." She pat his arm. "And I'm here if you need advice. I don't have much to do around here anyway, other than terrorizing the other Divisions."

"Once we go back to the real world," Chad spoke slowly. "There won't be a way to contact you."

"You live alone right?" She tilted her head up, eyes narrowed at the sky. Sado nodded.

"I'll teach you how to send me messages through Hell Butterfly. It's not too hard." She smiled, draining the last of her sake. "It'll be our secret!"

Chad smiled.

"I probably won't be up when you all leave tomorrow. So have a safe trip back!" She slapped him on the back.

* * *

"Hayashi Mizuki-san?" Mizuki glanced up, drink halfway into her mouth. Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Rangiku all paused in their loud laughter.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at the messenger kneeling beside her.

"Hayashi-san, the Sui-Taicho would like to speak with you. Please make haste to your audience."

"Can't be helped I suppose." She stood with a groan. "Hopefully, I'll see you all later."

Rangiku grinned, toasting to her with a bottle of sake before falling over.

"Try not to let your boobs escape." Mizuki warned before vanishing. She was half-way to the First Division when Shunsui showed up.

"I'm going to guess this meeting is very important." She crossed her arms. Shunsui sighed, noddding and gesturing for her to follow him.

Genryuusai was waiting with both eyes open when they arrive, Shunsui nodding and Mizuki knelt on the floor as was proper.

"Stand. Have you been in contact with your brother?"

"He hasn't replied yet. I sent him a Butterfly when Aizen, Tousen and Ichimaru left."

"I see. Report when you have news." He hummed, eyes closing as Mizuki stood. "However, I have also received a letter. It was found in Ichimaru Gin's office."

"He has a lot of those." Mizuki snorted, earning a slap over the head from Shunsui. "Don't hit me! I hit back!"

He held up his hands and chuckled.

"The letter found in Ichimaru Gin's office," Yamamoto drew the attention back to something more serious. "Was addressed to myself, and the contents were to be read under drastic circumstances."

"Well, recent events have been drastic."

"The letter contained what he wanted done with his Division. Kira Izuru will remain his fukutaicho, and he specified that he wanted someone to watch both his fukutaicho and his Division. You have dealt with a temporary position before. From henceforth, until a new taicho may be found, Hayashi Mizuki you are promoted to Taicho of the Third Division."

"Awe." She grumbled, bowing. "They're such pessimists. Don't know how to have fun in battle. I'm just there to take care of paperwork and shit, right? What about Divisions Five and Nine?"

"Hn." Yamamoto nodded. "Hitsugaya Toshiro has taken over paperwork in the Fifth Division until such a time that Hinamori Momo may return to service. Hisagi Shuuhei has also taken care of most of the paperwork while under Tousen Kaname's time as taicho, as Tousen is blind."

"Well, that's that then, isn't it?" Mizuki grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Sasakibe," Yamamoto's fukutaicho stepped up, holding a pristine white haori, holding it up so Mizuki could slip her arms into the sleeves. "You things have been moved from the Eleventh Division for the time being, and placed within Ichimaru Gin's previous quarters."

"I'll start my work tomorrow morning." She bowed, not kneeling on the floor now that she was a taicho, however temporary the position was.

* * *

"Kira, wake up." The blond blinked his eyes open, groaning against the light. "Let's go."

His eyes caught the ends of the white haori and he bolted up right.

"Taicho!?" He gasped, clutching his head.

"Yeah? What?" He blinked, surprised when his eyes met a bound chest.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"I didn't know ya cared, Kira-san."

"Taicho...?" It took a moment for him to realize the voice was female. "Gah! Mizuki! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Tch. That's Hayashi-taicho to you, thank you very much, Kira-san."

"Hayashi..?"

"I'll explain when you put some clothing on." She pointed to his bare torso, and Kira made an attempt to cover himself like a modest schoolgirl. "No use hiding. I've seen more than that, remember."

"Sorry, reflex." He grumbled, standing in just his underwear as Mizuki left. He was left wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh," Mizuki stuck her head back in just as he dropped his dirty underwear to the ground. "Assemble the Division in the big hall."

Kira nodded, a faint blush on his face as he threw on his clothing. It was easy to relay the message through the Division and soon enough everyone was settled into the large hall, sitting in rows according to their squads.

Mizuki entered, her usually braided hair pulled into a high ponytail which swished against her new haori. Mutters entered the room as she stopped in front of them all.

"Right." She sighed, arms crossed as her haori slipped down both shoulders to rest on her elbows. "Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho has given me the _temporary_ position of your Taicho. For those of you who don't know, my name is Hayashi Mizuki. I am...I was the Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division. Hopefully, until the issue with Ichimaru Gin is solved, we can get along."

"What is happening to the other two Divisions?" One man near the back stood.

"Hitsugaya-san is taking care of the Fifth until Hinamori Momo is able to return to duty, or a new taicho is found. Hisagi Shuuhei will continue as he was before Tousen Kaname left. Any other questions?"

"Why you? Why a Fourth Seated Officer?" A woman in the middle row spoke up. "And from the Eleventh Division no less."

"I'm a lot older than I look. Not as old as Ukitake-san, or Shunsui-san, or the Sui-Taicho, or Unohana-san though. I've held a temporary fukutaicho position when Shiba Kaien was killed. Just because I'm in the Eleventh Division, doesn't mean I think about battle all the time. I train a lot, I've made a network, and I will not abandon any of you if you need me. It's just who I am."

"For the next couple of days, Kira-san will be showing me what the hell goes on around here, because I'm pretty sure that it's way different than my Division. You're dismissed and I'll be in Ichimaru's garden if you need me."

She strode out, leaving the Third Division chattering loudly. Kira rushed to catch up with her.

"You handled that rather well." He murmured, falling into step slightly behind her.

"It's the fact that I don't give a damn what they think. I'm not a very private person, you know." She smiled at him.

Kira chuckled, flashing her a grin that normally wasn't seen on his face.

"Don't I know that."

"I'm gonna have a nap." She waved over her shoulder as she entered the pretty garden Gin had constructed. "Wake me up if you need something."

"Hai, Hayashi-taicho."


	4. Human World

"Excuse me, sir!" One of the Shinigami specially used for quickly delivering messages around the Seireitei dropped to his knees before Yamamoto. "I have an urgent message from the Twelfth Division! They detected Arrancar activity in the East part of the Karakuchi District. There are two of them. Judging from the power and stability of their reitsu, it is safe to assume that these two are _completed_ Arrancar. Kurosaki Ichigo is on the move. However, both Inoue Orihime and Yasutora Sado have reached the area."

"I see. Sasakibe," Yamamoto fished in his kosode. "Give this to Abarai Renji. You may go to Hayashi Mizuki and inform her she is to accompany Abarai Renji and his team."

"Hai!"

* * *

"So...Which room is it?"

"No idea."

"What? Didn't you bring your note with you when you left?"

"Ah...I lost it~!"

"Lost it?! What's wrong with you!?"

"Stop arguing! We can just pick up on their reitsu!"

"All of you are being way too loud. We could just stop at the office, you know. I have to go there anyway."

"Office?"

"Where the bitch in the suit was sitting? She'll give us all new note-things."

"Oh. Right. Reitsu it is."

"It's the first time I've been in this thing. I still can't control my reitsu."

"Please excuse his stupidity."

"I'm not stupid! By the way, how can you act so natural with that thing?! I mean, this shirt is so tight and restrictive."

"Then just pull it out like the rest of us."

"Idiot! If I do that, then I can't wear the wooden sword on my belt. It's all because you said we couldn't bring real swords! That's why I'm making do with a wooden one."

"That was not our idea. It's the law."

"So why can't we carry real swords! It's a _crappy _law!"

"Shut up, all of you!"

"Don't draw attention to yourselves. Just walk along quietly."

"'Kay."

"'Kay."

"We're here! This is it! I'm opening! Hey. How's it going, Ichigo?"

"Re-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san!" Ichigo bolted from his chair, toppling it over. "TOSHIRO?"

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you." The short taicho snapped, arms crossed.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"It's an order." Renji shrugged. "They said that to prepare for a direct confrontation with the Arrancar, we were to go to the Human World and meet up with the acting Shinigami group."

"What's that Arran-something thing?" Ichigo looked confused.

"What!? You don't even know who they were and you started fighting?!" The redhead's jaw dropped.

"Dimwit! They're the ones that kicked your ass the other day." Ichigo turned.

"Rukia..."

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

* * *

Mizuki watched Isshin and Yuzu, whom she had been introduced to not long ago, press glasses up against Ichigo's door. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"What...?" Karin made her way upstairs. "I was wondering why there was nobody downstairs. What are you two doing?"

"Shhh!" Yuzu hissed. "Big news! Onii-san brought a girl home with him!"

"He brought home girls all the time in middle school. Like Tatsuki."

"This one is a lot different than Tatsuki! She's a lot more...girly than Tatsuki!"

"But after Tatsuki started high school, her body got a lot more feminine too."

"_Really!?_" Isshin spun around to look at his daughter only to get a fist to the head from the amused greenette.

"Don't get any ideas, you creepy old man."

"Zuki-chan, that hurt!" Isshin clutched his head and whined.

"It was supposed to."

"Anyways, I won't be impressed until he brings someone home someone of Orihime's level."

"Ah! Karin-chan, you're so-!" Yuzu was cut off by Ichigo's door slamming open.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" The ginger roared.

"See you made him mad!" Karin snorted.

"Sorry~!" Yuzu scrambled down the stairs.

"Damn it...This is not a show for noisy bystanders."

"Great. Let me in." Mizuki grabbed Ichigo's head, making him stumble and lose his balance. Ichigo shut the door behind her and turned to yell.

"Looks like your family is as happy as ever!" Rukia swung her feet against the bed as Mizuki sprawled across it.

"Tch." He finally realized what Mizuki was doing. "GET OFF MY BED!"

"Make me." She taunted, sticking out her tongue. Rukia shifted out of the way as Ichigo went for Mizuki's arm to haul her off.

She grabbed his wrist and managed to pin him under her, one leg wrapped around his torso and the other around his neck.

"Get off me!"

"No. Now I'm comfortable."

Rukia snickered.

"What are these Arrancar?" Ichigo finally gave up trying to get out from under Mizuki, and had yet to ask what the hell she was doing in his house in the first place.

"Wait a minute, let us do the explaining." Ichigo's ceiling light moved and Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji and Rangiku appeared, dropping into the room.

"How did you get in here!? And what did you do to my ceiling light!?" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Renji.

"We tried to change the lightbulb~!" Rangiku grinned, amused about Ichigo's predicament. Kon suddenly launched off the floor, plushy arms outstretched.

"That must be the infamous weapon called uniform! Am I right, Onee-san!?"

Rangiku punched him away with a smile.

"Is this some kind of trend in your world?" Ikkaku glanced over his shoulder as he sat, nodding to Mizuki.

"No. Just him." Ichigo snorted and looked at Mizuki. "Can you please get off now?"

"Manners can get you many places, Ichi." She pat his head and lifted her legs, jeans tight around her thighs. "And now what do you say?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you...?"

"Thank you, Hayashi-san."

"Good boy."

"Rangiku, pass me that sketch pad and packet of markers behind you please." Rukia pointed to the desk. The blond nodded and handed it over. "Thank you."

"So Arrancar," Renji began as Rukia quickly sketched out what they were trying to say.

"Not more of your crappy drawings."

"My drawings aren't crappy! Don't make me draw another moustache on you!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah. They're not crappy..." Ikkaku snickered. "They're unique."

"As I was saying." Renji snapped as he sat himself beside Rukia. "Arrancar are Hollows who acquired both Hollow and Shinigami powers by removing their masks. There has always been a small number of incomplete ones, but after Aizen brought the Hougyoku to them, they were able to completely transform into Arrancar. Those two were the ones that you saw. With me so far?"

"Yeah. I get it." Ichigo nodded. "Although it would have been easier to understand without the doodles."

Rukia threw the sketch book at his head.

"The original plan was to stay put and keep watch until Aizen attacks Soul Society, since we're still recovering from the absence of two taicho."

"Weren't there three that left?" Ichigo frowned.

"However," Renji ignored him. "The fully transformed Arrancar appeared earlier than expected. They've already entered the Human World, so there was no way we could've just sat back as originally planned. Therefore, we were chosen to come here. Since Central Forty-Six has been wiped out, Yamamoto-Sui-Taicho is making all the decisions until all forty-six replacements are found. In any case, Rukia was chosen because she knew you best."

"No! I was chosen for my abilities!"

"Among the capable combatants available, I was closest to Rukia, so I was chosen to go along as well. Then, because Sui-Taicho said I could pick one non-taicho that I trusted the most, I asked Ikkaku-san to come along. Then Yumichika-san said '_I'm definitely going too!'_ , then passing by and hearing about this, Rangiku-san thought it was interesting and wanted to come too. She said she was coming no matter what, so I had no choice but to ask Hitsugaya-taicho to lead the group, and that's how we ended up here."

"What's Hayashi-san doing here then?"

"Eh? Oh right. She's here-"

"I'm babysitting them." Mizuki snorted.

"We're not babies."

"No? Oh, then I'm Shinigami sitting. Either way you're being watched." She pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at Renji who sighed and swatted her shoulder.

"That almost sounds like going on a picnic!" Ichigo grumbled.

"The important thing," The window slid open and Toshiro appeared. "That Aizen is interested in you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ah! It's Hitsugaya-taicho~!" Rangiku chirped. "He's the one who wouldn't cooperate and refused to go through the ceiling with us."

"Have you been waiting outside for us to open the window? That's not good." Renji shook his head. "A silver-haired elementary school kid would turn a lot of heads."

"You're all dead meat when we get back to Soul Society." Toshiro snarled, glaring harshly and then sighed. "Arrancar are indeed the result of Hollows removing their masks. However, an average Hollow removing their mask wouldn't be any problem for us. If they really want to start a war against Soul Society, the ones removing their masks would need to be Menos or stronger."

"Menos...or stronger? You're talking like there are Hollows stronger than Menos."

"Yes." Hitsugaya nodded, moving his legs from the window sill to the bed.

"No." Mizuki corrected. "There are actually _three classes_ of Menos. The first is Gillian. They're the weakest of all Menos. In human terms, they would be foot soldiers. There are many of them and they all look alike."

"In Soul Society, these are the Menos generally referred to as Textbooks. The Menos that you fought off before entering the Soul Society was a Gillian." Toshiro sighed.

"That things was...a foot soldier?" Ichigo muttered, eyes wide.

"Gillians are slow, and really kind of stupid." Mizuki shrugged, leaning against the wall beside Toshiro. "A taicho could kill one no problem at all."

"The real problem is with the other two." The silver-haired male nodded.

"The second type is Adjucas." Mizuki continued her explanation. "They are way smaller than Gillian and there's less of them, but they're a heck of a lot smarter and stronger than any Gillian. They lead the Gillian into battle sometimes. The third type is Vasto Lorde, the highest level Menos. They're about the same size as humans. They're really rare, so there aren't many of them. It's said that you can count the their entire number in Heuco Mundo with only the fingers on _one _hand."

"The fact of the matter is, the Vasto Lorde's combat capabilities are above any of our taicho." Toshiro finished. "Therefore, it is hard to imagine just how powerful these Arrancar are. We are short a total of three-"

"Two."

"Two taicho. If the Arrancar are that much stronger then their Menos selves, I can tell you this: If Aizen has more than ten Arrancar at the Vasto Lorde level, Soul Society is doomed."

* * *

"We have returned, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra murmured.

"Welcome back, Ulquiorra, Yammy." Aizen smirked, resting his head on his fist. "Now then, share your findings with your twenty brothers within this room. Go ahead Ulquiorra. Show us what you saw and felt in the Human World."

"As you wish." The pale man lifted his long fingers to his left eye and pried it out before crushing it. "Please look carefully."

"I see." Aizen sighed softly. "So that's why you decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra bowed. "As our orders were 'Kill him if he seems as though he might become an interference to us'. Also-"

"That's weak!"

Ulquiorra turned, eyebrow lifted.

"If it were me," The teal haired male he who had interrupted grinned. "I would have killed them all with one attack."

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra's voice had a warning in it.

"If your orders have the phrase '_kill him_' in them, I'm pretty damn sure it's best if you kill him! Right!?"

"...I agree." One of the males standing behind Grimmjow nodded, arms placed behind his back. "He is an enemy. Even if there is no value in killing him, there is certainly no value in letting him live."

"And Yammy!" Grimmjow turned his attention to the hulking tanned male beside Ulquiorra. "Look how badly you got beaten up! You might be saying '_There is no value in killing him_', but all I hear is '_We couldn't kill him_'!"

"Hey, Grimmjow." Yammy turned his head. "Didn't you just watch that? I was beaten up by the sandal guy and the dark lady. _Not _by the kid."

"You really don't get it." Grimmjow sneered. "I said I would kill _all_ of them in a single attack!"

"What did you say!?" Yammy snarled.

"Enough." Ulquiorra held up a hand. "Grimmjow, you _do_ understand that our problem is not with that kid, right?"

"Ah?"

"What Aizen-sama is observing is not that kid's current state; it's that kid's rate of growth. It's true that the kid's potential strength is quite high, but right now it is disproportionately unstable due in part to it's immensity. What I gathered was that if we were to leave him alone he might just destroy himself or maybe even become one of our pawns. _That's _why I returned without killing him." Ulquiorra frowned.

"That's what I keep saying is weak." Grimmjow snarled at the raven-haired male. "What if his power grows even larger than you've calculated and he ends up getting in our way!? Then what will you do!?"

"If that happens, I'll simply finish him." Ulquiorra snorted. "I see you have no complaints with that."

"Apart from what your brothers may say," Aizen spoke up again, drawing attention to himself. "I'm impressed with your work, Ulquiorra."

"I am very grateful." Ulquiorra bowed at the waist. Grimmjow glared at his back.

One of the male's in a darker corner of the room snorted, falling on his face as everyone was dismissed.

"What happened!?" He yawned, stumbling to his feet and leaning on the tall muscular male beside him as they walked away.

"You need to stop falling asleep in these meetings, Starrk-san."

"That's what you're for..." Starrk yawned. "Haya-"

The door shut after them and the name was cut off.

* * *

"Whoa~! It's amazing!"

"Such a little thing can get this to move!" Renji seemed awed as he poked Kon's motionless body with the tiny green pill in his fingers.

"You inserted a soul candy into a sewn toy? As crazy as it might sound..." Rangiku poked the body too. "I'm sure the R&D folks would give it a try."

"Ahem." Ichigo coughed.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, poking the pill back into the lion plushy.

"So, when are you guys heading back?"

"Not until the Arrancar threat is over." Renji snorted like it was obvious. "That's probably the soonest we can think about heading home."

"Well, coming to the Human World is fine, but I can't house all of you in my room."

"Wha~!?" Rangiku spun quickly. "Then what good are you!?"

"What...good am I!?" Ichigo bristled, stepping backwards. "Ask yourself that! Don't think you can just stay here like a bunch of free-loaders!"

Rangiku reached for the buttons on her shirt.

"Whaaat!? Stop at that one button! And pull down your skirt! It's riding up too far!" Ichigo yelled, slapping his hands over his eyes. "No! I'll never give in to temptation! Absolutely not! It won't work!"

"You could clamp your fingers down at least." Rukia deadpanned.

"Well, I suppose I'll stay at Orihime's house." Rangiku smiled.

"Sounds good. Did you get permission from her yet?" Ichigo lowered his hands.

"No, but I'm sure I can arrange something." The blonde slapped Kon down as he began yelling about fertile gardens and how much he wanted to go too.

"Are you coming, Taicho?"

"No."

"I guess I should head out too." Ikkaku swung his wooden sword over his shoulder.

"Where will _you_ stay?"

"Don't mind. Yumichika and I will find our own cots somewhere." The bald man shrugged as his feminine friend followed after him. Mizuki caught Yumichika's arm and muttered something to him.

He nodded and then continued on.

"It's as they say 'It ain't about the destination, but the journey'."

"Just be careful with that sword swaggering around!" Ichigo yelled as Ikkaku strode down the road. The group had climbed out the window.

"Hah. I guess that leaves just me."

"I phoned Urahara Kisuke earlier, Renji." Mizuki crossed her arms. "He's got a room for you."

"Thanks." The redhead nodded. "I'd like to discuss a few matters while I'm over there anyway."

"Bye~!" Mizuki waved with Rukia as they stood beside Ichigo. Once her arm started to get tired, Mizuki made her way back into the house and threw herself down on the couch beside Isshin, propping her feet into his lap.

"What are you still doing here?" Isshin turned his head to look at her.

"Tch. I'm staying here."

"No, you're not. Who said you could?"

"I am. I decided."

"We don't have room."

"Sure you do. I'll have your bed, and you can sleep on the floor beside me."

"That's not fair~!" Isshin whined, pouting as the door opened.

"I don't care." She tilted her head back and gazed at Rukia, who pulled out a hanky once she had the attention of the Kurosaki family.

"Tch. I'll let you handle this, Rukia-chan. I've got to clear out my bed."

"Hey!" Ichigo stomped over to her and Mizuki paused on the first step upstairs. "Who said you could stay here?!"

"I did."

"Out."

"No. I'm taking you dad's bed."

"That's just weird! Get out, Hayashi!"

"So, sugerplum." She pat his head. "I'm staying. Isshin said so. We're old friends."

"Huh?" Confusion spread across his face.

"Don't worry your little ginger head about it, kid."

"Just how old _are_ you?"

"I'm three hundred thirty-two." Mizuki grinned over her shoulder as she shut the door to the master bedroom. "My birthday is in June."

"You're old."

A pillow came flying from no where as Ichigo went into his own room.

"OUCH!"

* * *

Mizuki was bored, staring at the roof as she listened to Ichigo and Rukia argue. Finally, she slid her legs over the side of the plush bed and wandered out of the room in a large wife-beater and a pair of lacy black underwear.

She grabbed a pair of black cargo pants and pulled them on before striding past Rukia and Ichigo who were standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Where are you going, Hayashi?" Ichigo watched as she strode past.

"I'm going to visit Sado-kun, because your yelling is annoying and your father is busy with your sisters. I'll be back sometime later."

"Right. Bye?"

Mizuki hummed, pulling an elastic from her wrist and threw her hair up before darting out of the Kurosaki Medical Clinic.

It wasn't long before Mizuki was knocking on Sado's door, and he opened it with a confused expression.

"I got bored, so I came to visit!" She grinned stepping past him.

"You want something to drink?" He mumbled, standing awkwardly to the side. She shook her head, lifting a bag with a few bottles of sake in them.

"I brought snacks and sake."

Sado chuckled, accepting the alcoholic drink.

"Sado-kun! Your treatment isn't done!"

Mizuki yelped as a small fairy appeared before the tall Mexican male.

"Right. Sorry." A glowing pale gold shield appeared as the fairy's partner appeared.

"That's cool." She lifted an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"Part of Inoue-chan's Shun Shun Rikka."

"Ah. Cool." She nodded, and then stiffened as she sensed several powerful reitsu wielders. "You sense that?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know." Mizuki scowled, shedding her gigai with a Soul Candy. "Don't you dare try to anything stupid."

The soul in her gigai nodded shyly, hugging herself as Mizuki haori swished after Sado through the door.

"Bah!" The white clad figure waiting outside scoffed as Sado came into view. "_Not_ a Shinigami."

The male wearing a large shell like mask thrust his hand towards Sado.

"You lose."

"Cut the '_you lose_' crap." Mizuki snorted as Ichigo appeared, revealing herself in the process. "The winner is determined after the actual fight."

"Ah, that's right. Then I shall wait until after I've killed all three of you to say it again." He smiled, revealing shark teeth. "It doesn't matter which one it is, you will all lose!"

"Chad," Ichigo drew Zangetsu after his opponent had drawn his own zanpakuto. "Get out of the way."

"Wa-Wait a second, Ichigo! If this is about my wound-!"

"Sado, it's alright." Mizuki touched his uninjured arm, and pulled him away towards another high-density reitsu. "Leave it to Ichigo. He won't lose."

"Right." Sado nodded and the two took off.

"He'll need your help soon, Rukia." Mizuki murmured as they passed the petite woman. She nodded, giving Sado a smile as she ran by.

"How many are there?"

"Seven."

"Very good, senorita!" Mizuki stopped dead, hand on her zanpakuto as her gold eyes flickered around. "Up here!"

"Get down here." She hissed up at the shadowed man, who did as he was told and landed before them.

"Hello~!" He wiggled his fingers in her direction and winked. Sado shifted nervously.

"Who are you?" She scowled, pulling out her zanpakuto once the white clothing on the male was revealed.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

"Mizuki Hayashi, Third Division Taicho."

"Awwe~! A taicho?! Just my luck!" He cooed and Mizuki made a face. The red haired male lowered to a knee and placed a hand across his chest, the other on his blade. "Arrancar Number Twelve, at your service. My name is Novio Bellos."

"Twelfth, huh?" Mizuki cracked her neck.

"Indeed." Novio stood as Mizuki darted forward, slicing at his shoulder. He sighed and caught it with his hand. She went wide eyed. "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't allow myself to fight you as you are."

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"You have so much hidden potential." He sighed, using his free hand to turn her face side to side. Novio pushed her back, and pulled his unsheathed zanpakuto from the sash around his low-hanging pants.

"Dance, Titereamo~!" He sang, making his hands clawed on either side of his now floating zanpakuto. It spun, obscuring his form and releasing black smoke.

Once the smoke was gone, it revealed his...new outfit?

A pair of black slacks sat around his hips, and a white waist coat with a breast pocket was placed over a black ruffled shirt. His long, thigh length red hair was pulled into a ponytail and he fished in his breast pocket for a moment before pulling out a measuring tape.

"Vestirse!" He threw the tape measure forward, and it wrapped quickly around Mizuki, hiding her in a large ball of plastic and numbers.

"Hayashi-san!" Sado yelled.

"Please stay out of this." Novio smiled politely. "My fight will be with her."

The tape fell away and Mizuki appeared, her unsheathed zanpakuto in one hand, and the other clenched into a fist. Sado blinked, stepping backwards in surprise.

Her Shinigami uniform had been replaced by a lavender European ballgown; the skirt was made of several ruffles. The bodice was tight, like a corset and trimmed in white, and a large white ribbon was tied in a bow around her waist. Mizuki's long green hair was draw up into two curled pigtails. Long fingerless gloves were wrapped around her arms and a small off-centre top hat sat on her head.

Mizuki's normally bound chest was now no longer bound, and her cleavage was impressive enough that Sado stared for a few seconds before turning away his gaze.

"You're soo preeetty~~!" Novio squealed, wiggling his body.

"I'm girly." Mizuki hissed, staring down at her clothes with distaste.

"I can fight you now." Novio nodded, snapping his fingers. A white top hate appeared and he placed it on his head. "Bailar de Muerte."

Music started from no where, and Mizuki was pulled forward into the Arrancar's arms, despite digging her heels into the ground.

"This is nice, isn't it?" The Arrancar gave a sly grin.

"It'd be better if I was kicking you in the balls and not wearing a dress." Mizuki snapped trying desperately to move. "Sado, hit him!"

"Right." Sado nodded, pulling his fist back as his powers manifested. The blast of blue reitsu shot forward, and Novio spun Mizuki into the center of the blast, holding onto the hand that didn't have her zanpakuto.

"Hayashi-san!" Sado yelled in concern. Mizuki looked a little charred, a scratch making it's way across her cheek and blood dripping down her face and her arm, where another cut had been received.

"It's okay, Sado." She coughed, splattering the ground with blood as she was pulled back to the Arrancar.

"Aw, your lovely face was cut. Such a shame. You'll want revenge now, right?" Mizuki felt her body move, arm slicing towards Sado, who jumped away. Novio laughed as he move his fingers, controlling Mizuki's body into attacking Sado, who couldn't do anything but dodge.

Chad grunted as one of her hits struck across her cheek.

"You'll never gain control of your body back. As a taicho, you're pretty weak."

Mizuki was thrown across the pavement, dress spinning around her legs as Chad threw another reitsu-fired punch at her controller.

"Uso."

"Eh?" Novio tilted his head as the green haired woman spoke, regaining the ability to speak.

"I'm only the temporary Taicho of the Third Division."

"Then what are you ranked?" He sighed, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Fourth Seat...of the Zaraki Division." She winced as she stood, and then was pulled back of to Novio with a yank from his left hand.

"Then you're not worth my time." He sighed. "I might as well kill you now."

Chad leapt forward, yanking an invisible string from Mizuki's shoulder that had briefly become visible during her fall.

"Thanks Sado." She stood, hefting her zanpakuto. "I think, it's about time I released this."

"Hm."

"What does that zanpakuto do?" Novio put his hands on his hips and then vanished. Mizuki was thrown to the left, hitting a wall and leaving a rather large dent.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Mizuki spat out some blood, and moved her zanpakuto up.

"Terminate, Nejireta yona Sakkaku." The sword vanished and two pistols spun out to her hands, which were caught easily.

"What are those?"

"These are guns." Mizuki grinned and fired a shot at Novio. It grazed his cheek bone and he touched the slight burn her reitsu left.

"That stung a little. Are you sure you're taicho material?"

"Dammit." The woman snarled, firing at the male who sighed and picked up the top hat which had fallen to the ground.

"Chuta Diseno: Pentaculo." Novio sighed, pulling a box of needles from his waistcoat pocket. The tiny silver objects flew forward arranging themselves into a pentacle around Mizuki before a pillar of lime reitsu shot upwards, the colour bright enough to hide her body.

Novio let a sadistic grin spread across his face.

"You're finished." He laughed as the reitsu vanished. Mizuki fell to her knees, the dress still fine, although blood pooled around her feet and dripped down off her shoulders and fingers.

"-Renji! Hayashi!" Rangiku's voice yelled from a small speaker on dangling from one of Mizuki's pistols. "The limit release has been approved!"

"I was getting tired of waiting!" Renji laughed over his end.

"Do you know how annoying it is to be held back by _three_ seals?!" Mizuki hissed, turning her head to the side and revealing flower on the side of her face, below her eyes and another on her neck.

"Are you _bragging_, Mizuki?" Renji snorted.

"Well, maybe a _little."_She grinned, her reitsu billowing around her as the flower under her eye filled up with black. "But I'm mostly pissed with my Arrancar."

"You got a can of ass-whooping?"

"You bet. I _always_ have one of them."

"What is that!?" Novio pointed to the flowers.

"The symbol of the Third Division, the marigold," Mizuki touched the one on her cheek and moved her hand down to her neck. "And the symbol of the Eleventh Division, yarrow."

A large pillar of silver reitsu erupted around her and Mizuki sighed.

"That is so much better. Let's get serious, hm?"


	5. Canine

"Did that hurt?"

Novio touched the bleeding wound in the side of his abdomen, wincing, as the rather large wound was sensitive.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Mizuki laughed, tilted her head back to stare at her opponent with glowing gold eyes. "But that was not even _half_ my power. If I can hurt you that much on my own, I bet I could kill you with just shikai."

"You...You...You monster." Novio gasped, falling to his knees and Mizuki levelled the gun with his head.

"Yes. Thank you." She pulled the trigger and Novio blurred, reappearing behind her on one knee, blood dripping from a spot on his head.

"I missed. You're quite quick, you know. What do you call that technique?"

"Sonido." The redhead gasped, moving as Mizuki shot again, ripping his left pant leg from his body at the thigh.

"You should stop moving." Mizuki warned, moving the steaming pistol up and cocking an eyebrow, then turned the second pistol to him.

It fired, and the Arrancar vanished only to appear behind Mizuki with none other than Ichimaru Gin.

"Well, don't ya look fine~!" Gin cooed, patting the top of Mizuki's head. She glared at him over her shoulder.

"Ichimaru...What are you doing here?"

"This Arrancar left Heuco Mundo without permission from Aizen-sama, along with six others. Unfortunately, five of the others are gone." Gin pouted, still holding Novio's arm. "So, I'm takin' him back."

"You know I can't let you go without a fight."She pointed a pistol at the former taicho.

"Eh?" Gin tilted his head to the side and stepped backwards after tapping the air, straight into a portal. "Sorry, Zuki-chan! Hopefully, I'll see you soon! Bye-bye~!"

"Damn." Mizuki fell to her knees, the seals that had been released vanishing. "You okay, Sado-kun?"

"Hm." He nodded, helping her up. "What about you?"

"Pissed with Ichimaru, but that's to be expected. Now let's go. I want out of this damn dress. Everyone is gathering by Inoue's house. If you're unhurt, you should head back to your apartment. Hopefully, my gigai has started for Isshin's house. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mizuki watched as Sado stepped into his apartment and he shut the door before she started out for the rest of the Shinigami.

The skirt got in her way, so she lifted it carefully with one hand, and was still holding her shikai, until she tucked into the back of the white sash around her middle.

"Everyone alright?" She asked, coming to a halt and dropping the dress, which should have vanished by now. The Shinigami turned and Renji's eye twitched before he slapped a hand over his nose.

"Kawaii~!" Rangiku tugged on the hem of the European gown. "Where did you get this!?"

"That _stupid_ Arrancar I fought was _stupid_ and vain. He changed my uniform into _this_." Mizuki sighed, swatting away Rangiku's hands, which were too close to her large breasts for comfort. "Look, but no touching. And Renji,"

The redhead looked guilty, one hand still over his nose and the other tugging his kosode, a blush across his nose.

"You don't have to undress me with your eyes."

The fukutaicho gave a perverted grin.

"I can't take advantage of a lady." He snickered, bowing playfully. "So, I'll walk you back."

"Ichigo will be there." Mizuki snickered back, glancing at the ginger who was giving them weird looks.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Tch. Ichigo knows better than to take advantage of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my gigai."

"What the heck was that!?" Ichigo stared at the redhead as the greenette Shunpo'd away.

"Eh? Nothing really. We do that all the time."

"What?" Inoue looked up from her healing of Rangiku's bruises.

"Yup. She's not a private person, so I can share this;" He grinned, a cocky look on hid face. "I'm one of the ones who took her virginity."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Toshiro yelled.

"What do you mean _one_?" Inoue lifted an eyebrow, making most eyes turn to her. "What? I'm not as stupid about sex as you think! So...?"

"I'm not telling you that." Renji laughed, and then began heading for Urahara's shop.

* * *

"There you are." Mizuki tsked, gazing down at the shy soul in her gigai, who was surrounded by several men who were groping her. Mizuki examined her, and then dropped down and entered her gigai with a sadistic grin.

"Look boys," She caught the hand of the largest man, who was going for her jean-clad ass. "I've had a rough night already. So fuck off, or I might have to take drastic measures."

"Come on, babe. The tough act is even hotter than the shy one. Come over to our place."

Mizuki sighed, and not soon after, all five of the men were lying on the ground twitching.

"That'll teach you to mess with girls at night." She sneered, stomping down the street.

* * *

"Onii-san~!" Yuzu yelled, throwing open his door. "Breakfast-"

She blinked, staring at the figure in her brother's bed, who was scratching their exposed abs and sprawled with only half the sheets on.

"Eh? What's Hayashi-san doing in Onii-san's bed?" Yuzu poked her shoulder and Mizuki shifted, opening one gold eye that was covered with her messy green hair.

"Morning, Yuzu-chan." She sat up and slid her legs over the side of the bed, tossing the covers back off her boxer-clad bottom. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eh...?" The dirty blond blinked and then smiled. "Oh! Come down stairs and you'll find out!"

Mizuki watched as Yuzu bounced out of the room.

"Oi, Yuzu. If a guy with feathers comes to the door, send him up. He's a friend of mine. He's gonna help me get ready for the day. And don't worry about Ichigo. He's spending the night with friends." Yuzu nodded, shutting the door as Mizuki grabbed Ichigo's comb and began doing her hair.

* * *

"Kurosaki's absent!?" Ochi blinked at her registar. "That's unusual...He never really does much during class, but for him to be absent like this...Ishida and Sado are gone too...And now Kuchiki!? Seriously, what's going on here? Allll-right! Time to start class!"

Tatsuki glanced out the window and Inoue sighed as a knock sounded on the door.

"Eh? Oh right!" Ochi bounded over to the door and pulled it open.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ochi-san." The person at the door chuckled. "I was in the office."

"No! No! It's fine! Come in and introduce yourself!" The young teacher laughed, stepping back to her podium at the front of the class.

"Ohayo, everyone." Inoue glanced over and stiffened in surprise. "My name is Hayashi Mizuki, and I'll be the Teacher's Assistant for your class!"

There was no way that _this_ was Hayashi-san; she was pretty, _kind_ and hell, her breasts weren't bound.

Keigo stroked his chin, examining the woman as Mizuiro glanced up.

"I'm twenty-two," Mizuki continued, hands placed behind her back.

Keigo watched carefully as her chocolate button-up shirt pulled taunt over her pert but average breasts. Her long dark green hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head with a white ribbon, and her long-sleeved shirt had it's sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A pair of large-framed glasses framed her unique gold eyes, and her lips were painted a pale coral. Her tight black shirt reached a few inches above her knees and a pair beige flats with tiny flowers on the toes. There was a black spiked collar around her neck with a dog tag on it and a bright blue scarf hung around her neck.

"I like drinking sake, and fighting."

"Does anybody have any questions for Hayashi-san?" Ochi leaned against her podium. "Yes, Keigo?"

"Are you single?"

"Hai." She pushed up the glasses on her nose with a smile. "Let's all hope we can get along, ne~?"

Inoue shuddered slightly, knowing the real Mizuki just a little better than this weird imposter.

"Right. Let's start. Everyone turn to page three-seventy-two in your textbooks and read the chapter. Questions one to fourteen should be complete by the end of the class."

Rustling filled the classroom, and Mizuki turned to speak to Ochi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryu and Yasutora Sado are on a retreat. They forgot to mention it to you yesterday."

"What? They are? Oh, that's okay then." She nodded. "Be sure to set aside the work for them."

"I will. Where shall I sit?"

"By the window in the back. That way if anyone needs any help, you can see their hand."

Mizuki wandered to the back of the room, smiling at Inoue as she passed her before seating herself in the back and crossing her leg over the other.

"Hayashi-san, can you help please?" Keigo threw up his hand, a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh! Yes!" Mizuki sneered internally, knowing that the boy wanted to check her out and not do his work.

However, her phone beeped before she could stand and the woman pulled it from her bra. A Hollow had been detected.

"Ochi-san, I have to make an emergency call, do you mind?" The greenette was gone before the teacher could speak.

Keigo pouted.

* * *

"I can't sense any trace of his reitsu..." Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, frowning at the darkened city. "Just where did you go, Ichigo?"

"I wouldn't be too worried."

Rukia turned, observing the woman clad only in a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You know where he is?"

"I might." Mizuki shrugged, crossing her own arms. "But I might not."

"Which one is it? Why won't you tell anyone?" Rukia hissed.

"It's a se-cr-et." Mizuki laughed, darting back downstairs to wrestle with Isshin.

"Where are you, Ichigo?"

* * *

It was three days later when Mizuki got the text she'd been waiting for.

'_We've started the process ~S_'

She sighed, eyes closing briefly as she rolled her shoulders and turned to Yoruichi.

"They started. Let's continue."

Yoruichi nodded, swiftly blurring and attacking once more. Mizuki ducked under the kick and grabbed the woman's leg launching her into Renji who was attacking Chad.

"Renji, focus a little more. You have to sense the whole surrounding area!" She called as Yoruichi climbed to her feet, rolling her shoulder.

"I think I'm a little rusty." The purple-haired woman called, Shunpoing over. "Let's go bath in the hot spring."

"Eh, we've been at this pretty long then." Mizuki stretched her arms over her head and followed after Yoruichi.

* * *

Inoue paused, glancing behind her. For a moment, she had thought somebody was following her and she breathed a sigh in relief before turning and screaming, scuttling away from the large black canine that had planted itself before her, fluffy tail wrapped around it's paws.

"Bad inu! Don't do that! Where did you come from?" Inoue placed a hand against her chest, taking calming breaths as she continued to look at the black furred, golden eyed beast.

The canine stood, and strode several paces away and looked back. Inoue blinked, and the dog sighed, trotting behind her and shoving the girl forward with her head.

"Oh! I'll follow you!" The ginger agreed quickly.

The canine led the young female through the streets, pausing at street corners and then heading down alleys. It wasn't long before the two arrived at a large yard of abandoned warehouses.

"Why did you led me here?" The woman frowned, looking around.

The black beast nudged the golden barrier around the warehouse she sat in front of, pushing through and waiting on the other side once Inoue followed.

The canine led the woman to a large pile of rubble and blinked at her again before placing a paw on a button on the wall. The rubble shifted, revealing a long set of stairs.

Inoue blinked and started down into the basement with her companion following.

"Human..?!" The silver haired male at the bottom looked surprised. "And a wolf?!"

"So sorry! Where's the bathroom?" Inoue rubbed the back of her head. "That's probably not going to work, ne?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ICHIGO!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelped, flinching slightly as he landed painfully on the ground.

"Inoue!?" Ichigo pushed himself up and stared.

The wolf trotted down the rest of the stairs and the fur on it's back rippled before the wolf was standing on two feet, nude, and grinning insanely.

"Yo." Mizuki snickered. Ichigo went red and blood gushed from his nose as he fainted.

"Kurosaki-kun!?" Inoue rushed over, panicking.

"Hayashi-chan, what are you doing here?" Shinji narrowed his eyes.

"Visiting."

Kensei's eye twitched as he stared at the naked female.

"PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" He finally yelled.

"I would if I had any." Mizuki shrugged, moving to sit down.

"No!" Kensei threw his shirt at the female before she should sit down.

"Always reliable, Sei."

"Don't call me that."

"You know them?" Ichigo asked, finally having woken up.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Shinji...?"

"I'm not telling." The Vizard leader shrugged.

"Great lot of help you are. How the hell can you turn into a wolf?" The ginger-haired male scowled, pushing up into a seated position.

"Yoruichi taught me, while my brother was going through...special training." Mizuki trailed off at the end.

"Brother?"

"My twin."

"You have a twin!?" Mizuki was pretty positive that Ichigo was imagining someone with her looks, but male. He shuddered.

"You've worried a lot of people, Kurosaki." The green-haired woman shook her head. "You could at least tell everyone that you're going out for a while on a school retreat or something."

"Shut up."

"I don't think I want to. But I am hungry." Mizuki turned to Kensei. "Kensei, feed me."

"No."

"Don't you remember the bet we made? You still have about, I don't know, three months left."

"Fuck you." He stomped towards the stairs.

"Carry me up those. I don't want to walk up them."

"I hate you."

"You love me, Sei."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"


	6. Senkaimon

"Tch! Just what the hell was with that woman?" Kensei growled several minutes later, hands in his pockets and a sneer on his face.

"She talked only to Ichigo and left in the blink of an eye…."

Mizuki watched from atop one of the boulders in the underground training area. She was dressed now in a pair of Kensei's cargo pants and one of his tank tops. She had no shoes on her feet, but her hair was flowing freely down her back for the first time in many years.

"Orihime-chan…." Shinji was speaking now. "Was my first love."

"Bullshit." Kensei and Mizuki snapped at the same time.

"Shinji you say that to all the cute girls!" Lisa snorted. "You've said it to me before too."

"OH! SO YOU SAY THAT TO ALL THE CUTE GIRLS, HUH!? THAT'S FUNNY! I DON'T 'MEMBER YOU SAYING THAT TO ME!"

"That's cause I didn't."

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword at Hiyori.

"Aw~!" Mizuki pouted, staring at the empty stick of her cherry popsicle. "It's done."

"Why are you here anyway?" Kensei turned to the temporary captain. "It's not like you pop in to visit without a reason."

The green haired woman sighed, leaning forward to lean on her knees. "It's nearly time."

"Already?" Shinji turned around from his wallowing and frowned. "Time has certainly flown."

"Indeed it has. I came to check on Ichigo's progress…"

"I'm sense a _but_ at the end of this…." The blond scowled.

"But I'm also here to make sure you're all still going to help."

"Our answer is the same as it was before." Mizuki nodded, sliding down from her rock and stretching her arms over her head.

"Thought so. Well," Her body morphed, and soon she was standing on four paws. The clothing Kensei had given her was left in a pile on the ground. "I'm off then. I'll be seeing you."

* * *

"Listen up, Inoue." Mizuki watched from behind the two younger girls as Rukia got up. Orihime Inoue had been told to stay out of battle, and while Mizuki couldn't care less, she had a feeling this little human was going to be important. "In battles, the ones that get in the way are the ones that have no power. They are the ones that have no resolve for battle. Of all the battles in Soul Society, no one was a burden to anyone else. Not Ichigo, nor Chad, nor Ishida, and neither were you, Inoue. If any of you are less than you are today, I wouldn't be where I am today. For such a decisive battle as this, there must be something you can do. Let's find that something together, Inoue."

"Kuchiki-san…"

Mizuki saw her before either of the other two did, and the taicho smirked as Hiyori dropped between the two girls and snatched the front of Orihime's shirt.

"You're coming with me. Hachi said he had some business with you." The blond girl snarled.

"What in the world was that….?!" Rukia stared after Hiyori and Orihime as the blond vanished.

"That was Hiyori. She won't harm Orihime….much."

"_Gah_~!" Rukia screeched, spinning to glare at Mizuki who was seated on the stair case building. "How long have you been there!?"

"A while." Mizuki shrugged.

"Don't do that!" Rukia hissed, glaring up at the captain, who merely smirked.

"Orihime will be safe. Hachi won't let anything hurt her."

"So, you know where they are then?" Rukia's surprised demeanor vanished, and the petite Shinigami fixed serious plum eyes on the woman.

"Course I do, stupid. I just ain't gonna tell you. You can find it yourself, Kuchiki. Good luck~!" Mizuki turned and vanished, using Shunpo. Rukia shuddered. There was only one thing she hated more than talking to Gin, and that was listen to Mizuki Hayashi speak like that.

* * *

Mizuki sat silently beside Ukitake, captain's haori spread around her and held up only by her slightly bent elbows. It had been about a month since Ichigo had begun his training, and several weeks since Rukia, Orihime and herself had been crossing back and forth to train at the Seireitei.

She'd been overseeing the training of the two younger girls, and occasionally sparred with the members of the Eleventh Division.

"There you are," The two captains turned to see Hisagi standing over them. "What're you doing in a place like this?"

"Ah, Hisagi-kun!" Ukitake smiled, setting his tea down by his knee. "Just taking a little break, and doing some sightseeing."

"Isn't that Kuchiki and that Ryoka girl…uh, err…."

"Orihime-chan." The white-haired male supplied turning back to the fighting females below. "They've been training for the winter war for a month now."

"For training, it sure looks like they're having lot of fun." Hisagi grumbled, prompting a laugh from Mizuki, who grinned up at him.

"Doesn't it? I'd love to join them."

"Kuchiki has never been good at making friends. Well, I guess that's because she never opens her heart. When she came to me with this angry look on her face and said '_Please open up the training grounds behind the Squad barracks!', _I thought, what for? But I am glad that she made such a good friend."

"Even if that friend is human?" Hisagi questioned.

"Don't say that." The Thirteenth taicho scolded.

"Sorry."

"Nah, no problem. Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path. And think about this; Those kids aren't normal. When they come to Soul Society, they might all become Shinigami. That reminds me! Why did you come all the way out here? Didn't you have some business with me?"

"Yeah. That's right." Hisagi nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rolled up magazine. "This month's _Seireitei Comminicator _and inside there's a mail order catalogue too."

"Huh..?" Ukitake cocked his head as he gazed at the cover. "Why would you come all the way….?"

"It's driving me nuts. Division Ten is in the Human World." The lieutenant sighed. "Zaraki-taicho is sleeping, and the two in Division Twelve refuse to come out of the lab. Truth be told, I never realized how much work a taicho had to do, 'cause Tousen-taicho was never the type to hand down work to Division members."

The three were quiet several moments.

"Well, then. I should get going."

"Why don't you stay and relax a little longer?" Ukitake offered, and Mizuki sat up.

"I could do with a spar if you're interested, Hisagi."

"I told you, I'm busy. Although watching two girls train isn't bad. Please, invite me again when I'm not busy." Hisagi waved over his shoulder as he strode away.

"…Four months…" Ukitake sighed. "That's too short a time to heal one's heart, and an even shorter time to build up strength. If only these moments of tranquility could last a bit longer…."

"We all know that moments of tranquility and peace don't last long here, Ukitake." Mizuki stood, long green braid snapping in a sudden gust of wind from the girls below. "It's nearly time to head back."

The greenette lifted a finger to the Hell Butterfly that was fluttering towards them.

'_Arrancar that appear to be Espada are in Northern Karakura Town! There are four of them! And they have engaged Hitsugaya's Advance Guard in battle!'_

"Kuchiki!" Ukitake rose swiftly to his feet, shouting down to the raven haired girl.

"Yes, sir! I just got the report!"

"The Kido Brigade should be preparing to open the gate! Hurry to the Senkaimon in front of the barracks!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kuchiki-san, I'll-" Orihime began., before she was cut off by her plum-eyed friend.

"You can't come, Inoue. I told you when we came here, even if you pass through the Senkaimon with me, you won't have a Hell Butterfly and will automatically be sent to the Waste Dimension."

Ukitake and Mizuki leapt down to join the two girls.

"We just sent ahead instructions to secure the walls of the Waste Dimension so that she can pass through safely it. It'll take some time, but you may head to the Human World after. You're probably in a rush, but it's times like these when it's especially important to be patient, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Orihime slumped, casting her grey eyes at the ground.

"Don't give me that look, Inoue. I'll go on ahead and wait for you."

"..Okay."

"I'll follow after both of you, I have something to do here first." Mizuki smirked, vanishing in a flash of Shunpo.

* * *

"Ki~!" Kira turned, pouting as Mizuki barreled past, pulling him into a semi-dark alleyway.

"Please don't call me that, Hayashi-taicho." The blond sighed. "And isn't this classified as rape?"

"Nope. I have a job for you." Mizuki smirked, pulling two letters from her cleavage. "Give this to Shunsui, and this to Byakuya. Got it?"

"Hai!" Kira bowed slightly, taking the letters and tucking them into his kosode. "Have a nice trip, Hayashi-taicho!"

"See ya later, Ki." Mizuki vanished.

* * *

"Hayashi-taicho!" The Kido Corporation bowed as the green haired woman appeared before them. "Inoue-sama has entered the Senkaimon with the two escorts you sent."

"Excellent, thanks. I'll be going then." A butterfly fluttered forward, and Mizuki headed into the Senkaimon. Not long after she'd entered, a black and teal butterfly joined the original one.

The new butterfly relayed the message it held, and Mizuki sped up.

"What's this? Only two escorts?" The woman scowled, and pushed herself faster. The passage up ahead was being distorted by some sort of energy source, or a portal. "I see even Soul Society is surprisingly inept. It seems they are unaware of the fact that you're at your most vulnerable when you're travelling."

Mizuki skidded to a halt, spinning around the redheaded menace that had appeared before her as the voice continued talking on the other side of the energy displacement.

"Hello, Third Division Taicho Mizuki Hayashi~!" He smiled, pointing at the woman. "Did you miss me~?"


End file.
